Un message important
by xpersonnex
Summary: Pour Anonymette et les guests qui me suivaient sous mon pseudo LJay Odair. Juste histoire de pas partir comme une voleuse. (Accompagné d'un A.U)
1. Chapter 1

**B**onjour,

Désolée de vous décevoir mais ce n'est pas vraiment une nouvelle fic, même si cet écrit -d'ailleurs même pas corrigé- n'a jamais été publié.

En fait je m'en sers juste parce que j'ai un message à faire passer à **Anonymette** ainsi qu'à tous les guests qui me suivaient.

J'ai arrêté la fanfiction pour des raisons sur lesquelles je n'ai pas envie de revenir. Trop douloureux. Trop injuste. Trop... dégueulasse... peut-être ? Bref, c'est ma décision et je ne reviendrai pas dessus. En conséquence vous ne saurez pas qui a gagné les Jeux d'Ewen ou comment s'achèvera Delirium ni même qu'elle a été la vie de Ternetzi ou comment se sont déroulés les premiers Jeux (de mon point de vue en tout cas).

Enfin pour Delirium ainsi que toutes les fics affiliées, je lance un appel... ou une proposition. J'ai les fichiers PDF de ces fics, alors si un auteur a envie d'en reprendre les rennes, il peut me contacter via MP et je lui céderais sans soucis. Excepté pour M.A.D qui devra faire l'objet d'une demande à WoR.

Donc... Oui. J'arrête... Je vous laisse en plan... et vous avez le droit de m'en vouloir. Mais il y a des gens qui ne sont pas au courant, voire s'en foutent, j'en sais trop rien mais il y en a surtout une que je n'avais pas envie d'abandonner.

Anonymette tu me suis depuis le début et grâce à toi j'ai ouvert les yeux. Oui, j'ai eu besoin d'une aveugle pour ouvrir les yeux, comme quoi... Je ne pensais pas que des gens pouvaient avoir autant de mal à avoir accès à la lecture et devaient parfois renoncer au droit de s'évader via des histoires pour des motifs technologiques. Tu as toujours beaucoup compté pour moi et je n'ai pas envie de perdre le contact. Alors si tu veux bien me contacter à :  
**katnissljay at live . fr** (ceci est une adresse d'auteur et pas perso), ça sera avec plaisir. Et il en est de même pour tous les guests et les timides qui n'ont jamais osé reviewer... Je vous lirai et vous répondrai à tous.

En attendant... Merci de m'avoir mise sur un nuage, merci pour le temps que ça a duré et ... tant pis que la chute soit rude.

Btw, j'ai classé cette fiction en T pour elle sur qu'Anonymette passe pas à côté. Mais en réalité c'est du **M** avec du **LEMON**.

Cette fic sera supprimée quand j'aurai eu des nouvelles d'Anonymette, et éventuellement d'autres guest.

* * *

—**Professeur Séduisant & Étudiante Dévergondée—**

—_Désirable—_

Je m'étire avec délice dans mes draps en coton aux couleurs de notre université. Le soleil réchauffe ma jambe glissée au-dessus d'une couverture devenue presque inutile. Je baille, fais craquer quelques articulations et ouvre péniblement les yeux.

— Oh merde ! je m'affole en voyant mon portable indiquer dix heures. Johanna ! Mais enfin Johanna pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillée ? Je m'insurge avant de me rendre compte que son lit est vide.

Je me maudis de ne pas avoir pensé à programmer mon alarme. Je saute hors de mon lit douillet et fonce à la salle de bain pour prendre une douche rapide. J'arrache presque le maillot que m'a donner un Hurrican, je crois qu'il joue au base-ball ou au qu'il est dans l'équipe de foot… Je ne sais plus et ça n'a aucune importance ! Je me souviens seulement qu'il n'était pas un coup fantastique.

Sous le jet d'eau tiède, presque froid, j'essaye de me souvenir de mon emploi du temps. Je crois que j'ai chimie, biologie et sciences marines… J'espère que le nouveau professeur de cette dernière matière sera plus enthousiaste et vif que madame Cooper qui semblait déterrée du matin tellement elle était vieille.

J'attrape une serviette et revisite mon studio universitaire, brosse à dent en bouche. C'est petit, mais confortable, et puis ma colocataire est encore plus délurée que moi. Les murs sont dans les tons bleus et blancs. Au sol il y un carrelage clair sur lequel se reflète un soleil de Floride radieux au travers d'une grande fenêtre. Les draps orange et vert jurent affreusement avec le reste mais ce n'est pas bien grave. Après tout, un lit c'est fait pour dormir ou pour baiser, et dans un cas comme dans l'autre, on se contre fout de la couleur des draps !

Je passe un combishort blanc qui met en valeur mon teint légèrement hâlé, l'accessoirise avec une ceinture en cuir et rassemble mes longs cheveux châtains en un chignon lâche et un peu dérangé. Je souligne mon regard émeraude avec un trait d'eye liner et applique une pointe de gloss sur ma bouche en cœur.

— Annie Cresta tu es… plutôt bien foutue, dis-je à mon reflet en riant.

J'attrape mon minuscule ordi et mon sac de cours puis cours pour arriver à l'heure en chimie.

**.**

**.**

Pendant le cours de chimie je papote avec Marvel, un grand brun aux yeux noisette. Il n'est pas ce qu'on appelle un beau mec mais il a un certain charme et, surtout, il est très libéré. Il a fait son comming out au lycée, je sais qu'il a morflé mais maintenant il s'assume pleinement sans tomber dans la caricature d'une « folle efféminée ». Parmi les troisièmes années du Bachelor Sciences Marines, il est bien le seul avec qui je supporte de rester.

Parfois je regrette que Johanna soit en Histoire de l'Art mais finalement c'est plus drôle de rentrer le soir et commérer sur les fausses saintes-nitouches de nos promos respectives.

— Je te dis qu'elle est bi… marmonne-t-il en dosant sa solution.

— Glimmer ? Genre la pétasse blonde chearleader ? Bi ? Non, hétéro à fond ! j'affirme en calculant les proportions.

— Non, regarde comment elle bouffe Cashemire du regard, réplique-t-il.

— C'est sa meilleure amie, je soupire en notant mes résultats.

— Et plus si affinité, rigole Marvel.

Je ris avec lui, avant de le connaitre les cours étaient moins drôles. Ensemble nous spéculons sur le nouveau professeur, nous savons juste son nom : Finnick Odair.

— Je parie sur un vieux qui pue de la gueule, déclare Marvel avec son air faussement sérieux.

— Pourquoi tu me casse mon fantasme ? Je veux un jeune, sexy et très libéré, je rêve en suçotant mon stylo.

— Si il est comme ça, je serai dessus avant toi, taquine-t-il.

Je souris, heureuse qu'il se soit remis de sa rupture avec Cato, le capitaine de l'équipe de foot. Il y a quelques jours encore, il aurait été incapable de me dire une telle chose tant il était accablé de chagrin.

**.**

**.**

Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu aussi hâte d'avoir un cours de science marines. Marvel a passé le début d'après-midi à me chauffer sur le potentiel nouveau professeur. Nous nous installons à notre place, devenue habituelle, dans un coin de l'amphi pour observer les autres. Je trépigne sur ma chaise, un brouhaha infernal raisonne dans la structure avant d'être brusquement interrompu.

Un homme, qui a visiblement trente-cinq ans ou un peu plus, s'installe au bureau. Il a des cheveux bronze, légèrement en bataille, qui donnent l'impression qu'il vient de faire l'amour. Ses yeux sont du même vert profond que les miens, hypnotiques et sous sa chemise blanche en lin, on devine facilement un corps parfaitement bien dessiné et bronzé par le soleil.

Ma respiration est plus laborieuse, je serres les cuisses et crispe ma main sur celle de Marvel.

— Pitié, faites qu'il soit gay, chuchote-t-il plein d'espoir.

— Rêve pas ! Il est pour moi, je me défends sans détourner le regard de cet Apollon.

— Ou pour l'autre pétasse de Glimmer, grogne-t-il en désignant du menton la blonde qui fait des jeux de jambes au premier rang.

— Mais non, il ne va pas se taper « Barbie », je raisonne. Il doit chercher mieux que ça.

— Et s'il est marié ? panique Marvel en se rongeant les ongles.

— Chut ! Parle pas de malheur, je maugréais en lui tapant le bras.

— Je suis désolé pour toi mais un beau mec comme ça soit il est marié… commence-t-il.

— Soit ? je m'impatiente.

— Soit il est gay ! sourit-il

— Non mais je rêve… Comment tu peux me sortir un préjugé pareil ? je m'offusque en ouvrant grand la bouche.

— Mademoiselle, dixième rang à gauche, je vois vos amygdales ! S'exclame le professeur.

Je ferme la bouche et pique un fard.

— T'es content ? je crache à Marvel.

— Plutôt, ouai, fanfaronne-t-il.

Pendant toute la durée du cours je serre les cuisses dans une vaine tentative de calmer le brasier qui ravage mon bas-ventre.

— Faut que je baise… je soupire malgré moi.

— Moi aussi, lâche Marvel dans un souffle rauque.

— T'aurais pas pu être hétéro ? Je suis sûre que tu aurais été super en fuckfriend, dis-je en recopiant le schéma projeté au tableau.

— T'aurais pas pu être un mec ? réplique-t-il hilare.

— Tu sais que… Je me suis toujours demandé ce que ça faisait d'avoir une queue, j'avoue juste au moment où il n'y a pas un seul bruit dans l'amphi.

Marvel se retient d'exploser de rire alors que je me mords la lèvre inférieure.

— Plait—il Mademoiselle ? Interroge monsieur Odair en souriant.

— Euh… Je… Non rien, je bredouille en me concentrant sur mon dessin.

Il hoche la tête, je m'applique à me la fermer pendant tout le reste du cours.

**.**

**.**

— T'as pas dit ça quand même ? demande Johanna en levant le nez du tiroir de la commode.

— Elle l'a pas dit, elle l'a hurlé ! exagère Marvel en évoquant mon besoin de savoir ce qu'on ressent avec un pénis.

Johanna ébouriffe un peu plus sa coupe courte et déstructurée. Elle a une couleur de cheveux qui rappelle tellement le chocolat qu'on aurait envie de les manger.

— Je ne sais pas quoi mettre… chouine-t-elle en éparpillant ses tenues sur son lit.

— La robe rouge ! tranche-t-on en chœur avec Marvel.

— Elle fait pas un peu trop salope ? doute-t-elle en mettant le vêtement outrageusement court devant son corps à demi nu.

— Bah en même temps… hésite Marvel.

— Tu es une belle salope ! je termine en me protégeant du coussin qu'elle me jette.

— Poufiasse ! riposte-t-elle en s'esclaffant.

Nous nous reprenons et, pendant qu'elle enfile sa robe, je revêts un mini short beige clair ainsi qu'un haut en dentelle blanc avec soutien-gorge, lui aussi immaculé, parsemé de reflet doré. Je laisse mes cheveux tomber en une cascade ondulée sur mes épaules, jusqu'au creux de mon dos.

— T'as pas intérêt d'avoir de la graisse si tu veux mettre ces trucs, commente Marvel en désignant le vêtement en dentelle.

— Ça tombe bien, je n'en ai pas, dis-je en effleurant mon ventre plat.

— Vive le beach volley ! s'enthousiasme Johanna.

— Et le sport en chambre ! j'ajoute avec un sourire espiègle.

— Oui, mais avant de faire du sport en chambre, il faut partir à la chasse, déclare Marvel en nous prenant par la taille pour nous entrainer dehors.

**.**

**.**

Marvel embrasse un brun ténébreux dans le couloir menant aux toilettes. Il laisse ses mains découvrir le torse de sa proie avant d'emprisonner ses fesses. J'esquisse un sourire, la musculature du mystérieux inconnu doit être à son goût, sinon il ne se serait pas donné la peine de plus le tripoter.

J'entre dans les toilettes bondées. J'ai le souvenir d'une fois où, Johanna et moi, nous nous sommes retrouvées dans un petit coin sordide, pas éclairé, hanté même peut-être. Elle m'avait éclairée avec son briquet pour que je puisse me soulager sans me vautrer lamentablement dans le trou des stupides w.c à la turque.

— C'est mémorique ! ria-t-elle

— Oui… ça pour être mémorique… c'est mémorique !

Elle a mis une bonne journée à se rendre compte que ce mot n'a jamais existé, ça va faire trois ans et j'en rigole toujours.

Je pouffe faiblement et me refais une petite beauté dans le miroir mal éclairé faisant abstraction des odeurs et des bruits pas forcément glamour. Qui a dit que les filles étaient des princesses ?

Pendant que j'élimine les premières traces de fatigue, mon esprit s'envole vers Finnick Odair. Dieu que ce mec est sexy ! Je ne peux pas le laisser passer… Clairement non ! Un homme qui me fait mouiller à son seul souvenir ne peut pas m'échapper.

Je quitte ce lieu infect et retourne dans la majestueuse salle du LIV. Un nightclub mythique, une ambiance feutrée, dans les tons bleutés, rehaussée de sons éléctros et chic. Ce que j'aime le plus ce sont les canapés du carré V.I.P. Des petits boxes dans lesquels il est facile de s'isoler grâce aux voilages qui les entourent.

Je repère un homme seul au comptoir. Il porte un costard-cravate. Il a des cheveux blonds coiffés en arrière et des yeux bleus à tomber. Il porte le verre à ses lèvres, je m'installe à côtés de lui, les jambes gracieusement croisées.

— White Russian ? je devine en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

— Amatrice de cocktail ? interroge-t-il d'une voix grave.

— Simple culture de comptoir, je réponds. Il vous en reste un peu là, je murmure en recueillant sur mon index une goutte de la boisson.

Je suçote mon doigt brièvement pour le laver de ce simulacre de foutre alcoolisé. Je décroise et recroise mes jambes, il n'en perd pas une miette. Je joue l'ignorance, mais je prie pour qu'il me baise comme un sauvage. Il faudra bien ça pour calmer ce que Finnick a réveillé cette après-midi.

Je le sens plus tendu. Il finit d'un trait son verre, sans doute pour essayer d'apaiser ses sens et sort une Platinum de son portefeuille de grande marque.

— On a piqué la carte à papa ? je demande, un brin moqueuse.

— A trente ans, je n'ai plus besoin de prendre la carte de mon père ! rétorque-t-il, presque vexé.

— Intéressant… je murmure. Un bloody Mary pour moi, s'il vous plait.

— La même chose, ajoute l'homme.

Le bar tender prépare les cocktails en faisant le show. J'ai toujours trouvé ça drôle de jongler avec les bouteilles.

Pendant qu'il règle l'addition, j'ai le temps de lire son nom sur la carte de crédit.

— Merci, Monsieur Dolowey, je minaude.

— Observatrice… remarque-t-il en rangeant sa carte.

— Toujours, je confirme en sirotant mon Bloody Mary.

— Et vous vous appelez ? questionne-t-il, toujours souriant.

— Mademoiselle Cresta, je réponds, désinvolte.

— Un prénom peut-être ? poursuit-il, intrigué par ma curieuse répartie.

— Pourquoi faire ? je m'étonne, presque innocemment.

Il prend ma main et se penche vers moi. Mon cœur rate un battement.

— J'aime savoir le prénom des femmes que je fais jouir, susurre-t-il au creux de mon oreille avant d'en taquiner le lobe.

Je me mordille la lèvre et contracte mes cuisses. Il sait ce qu'il fait.

— Annie, je souffle.

Il finit son verre et le pose à côté du mien, laissé à l'abandon. Le bar tender est gratifié d'un généreux pourboire.

— Bon samaritain ou désir de m'impressionner ? je demande en sautant de mon tabouret.

— Allez savoir… dit-il avec une pointe d'amusement.

Je ne réponds pas, inutile avec ce genre d'homme. Il fait partie de ceux qui doivent avoir un arbre à pognon dans un coin de leur jardin et qui aiment le montrer.

Nous montons les escaliers translucides qui reflètent la lumière des spots devenue douloureuse pour mon cerveau alcoolisé. Pourquoi ai-je relevé ce fichu défi « Tequila Shot » imposé par Marvel ? Parfois je devrais me coller des bonnes claques.

— C'est le carré V.I.P ici, monsieur, l'arrête un vigile aux vagues allures de gorille.

— Vraiment ? dit-il en faisant mine de s'étonner.

Il claque des billets dans la paume de l'homme. « Costard acheté au rabais » compte rapidement son butin et ouvre l'accès avec un sourire aussi faux que la poitrine de Glimmer.

Ma proie, ou mon chasseur, c'est selon comment on voit la chose, m'entraine dans un boxe et ferme les rideaux pour nous isoler du monde. Son érection se devine plus que bien sous son pantalon sur mesures. Il me plaque sur le canapé, nos souffles teinté d'alcool se mélange avec nos langues dans un baiser fougueux.

Sa main malaxe mon sein encore prisonnier du soutien-gorge, son bas-ventre se frotte allégrement au mien pour me faire mouiller encore plus. Il a l'air bien monté ce con prétentieux !

Je ferme les yeux et visualise monsieur Odair, si seulement il pouvait me renverser sur son bureau pour me prendre sans ménagement…

— Tu es bonne ! grogne Dolowey.

Il a dû oublier ses bonnes manières au comptoir.

— On ne se vouvoie plus ? je m'étonne en déboutonnant son pantalon.

— Poses pas de question stupides, maugréait-il en me débarrassant de mon short et du string qui l'accompagnait.

Il fourre deux doigts en moi en savourant ma gorge. Il est habile, je suis forcée de l'admettre. Mon bas-ventre semble bouillir de plaisir et humidifie mon vagin d'avantage. Je laisse échapper quelques soupirs, ça flattera son égo.

Je m'empare de sa verge, caresse son gland avec mon pouce. Il accélère le mouvement de ses doigts et joue avec mon clitoris en me ruminant des choses salaces. Je l'aurais cru plus classe.

— Capote ? je demande en empoignant sa tignasse blonde pour le forcer à me regarder.

— Toujours ! répond-t-il en sortant le précieux emballage argenté de sa poche.

— Bien sage, je murmure en m'en emparant.

— J'espère que t'as l'intention de me sucer, grogne-t-il les pupilles dilatées par le désir.

Je lui ris au nez, il a l'air de moyennement apprécier.

— Tu rêves ! Déjà je te laisse me baiser, estime-toi heureux ! je réplique en lui mettant le préservatif.

— Saleté… je vais démonter ton petit cul, rage-t-il en me retournant.

— Mais oui… je me moque attendant qu'il me baise comme un barbare.

Il empoigne mes fesses et me prends en levrette sans ménagement. Il n'y a aucune douceur, aucune sensualité, juste du sexe. C'est ce qui me fallait, un bon coup de queue pour calmer l'effet Finnick Odair. Il respire avec la discrétion d'un aspirateur à l'agonie mais il a un mouvement de bassin sec qui remplit pleinement son office pour le moment.

Il prend la liberté de me mettre quelques fessées qui me font crier de surprises, je m'amuse à les remuer comme pour dire « encore ».

— T'aime ça, hein ? s'exclame-t-il, la voix rauque.

— Oh, oui… je miaule en simulant les limites de l'orgasme.

Ce n'est pas avec ces répliques dignes d'un porno qu'il va me faire jouir.

Il finit par éjaculer après une longue suite de gémissements ridicules, je suis frustrée. C'était si prometteur au bar… Finalement il m'a pilonné comme un débutant ! Il se retire et se rhabille, l'air satisfait.

— C'était bon, bébé ? interroge-t-il en me prenant par la taille.

La question post-coït additionnée au surnom ridicule et un peu glauque, c'est trop pour moi !

— Merveilleux… je soupire.

— On va chez moi ? propose-t-il en m'embrassant.

Je me détache de lui et regarde mon téléphone portable. Je feins une mine déconfite.

— Oh non ce n'est pas vrai… Mon hamster est retombé dans la dépression et se tape des rails de graines ! Il faut que je rentre immédiatement ! je prétends, une main sur la joue.

Il me regarde, dubitatif.

— Tu as un numéro de téléphone ? demande-t-il en sortant son smartphone.

— Bien sûr, comme la plupart des gens ! je lance en détalant comme un lapin, hilare.

**.**

**.**

Finalement j'ai dû me soulager en solitaire. J'aurais dû m'en douter, il était trop grande-gueule.

Je raconte mes sexploits à Marvel pendant le cours de biologie, il se mord l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas exploser de rire.

— T'es dégueulasse de te moquer, je râle, boudeuse.

— Et comment il respirait déjà ? rigole-t-il.

— Comme un aspirateur à l'agonie… Bref ! Et toi, ton beau brun ténébreux ? je demande, curieuse.

— Un Dieu vivant ! Bon pas au point de monsieur Odair mais… vraiment très…

— Attends, tu as un peu de bave là, je plaisante en lui tendant un mouchoir.

— Rien que d'y penser, je bande déjà ! On doit se revoir, annonce-t-il fièrement.

— Bien joué ! je le félicite avec un clin d'œil. Et il s'appelle comment ?

— Gloss ! Enfin c'est son surnom, mais on s'en fiche… non ?

— Oui, du moment qu'il est gentil, sincère, romantique… je commence.

— Et monté comme un étalon ! ajoute-t-il en souriant.

— Et monté comme un étalon, tout à fait, je consens en rangeant mes affaires.

Dans le couloir on sent qu'il y a un cours avec monsieur Odair. Les chemisiers sont échancrés et les jupes sont raccourcies à la limite de l'indécence.

— Tu as de la concurrence, commente Marvel en levant les yeux de son cellulaire. Gloss m'a texté !

— Même pas peur… je murmure en reboutonnant mon chemisier. Un mec qui te recontacte aussi vite ? Soit il est mort de faim, soit c'est une perle !

— Annie, pourquoi tu fermes ton chemisier ? s'étonne-t-il en voyant les autres à la limite du strip-tease.

— Si je mets ton Gloss tout habillé au milieu de chippendales à poil… tu remarques qui ? j'interroge avec un sourire en coin.

— Intelligente, admire Marvel alors que nous entrons dans l'amphi.

Il est là, sublime, appuyer contre son bureau avec un air désinvolte. Je me contente d'un petit regard et retrouve ma place habituelle en laissant les autres s'entasser au premier rang.

— Poufiasse ! C'est ma place là ! hurle Glimmer sur une petite brune.

— J'étais là en première ! crache-t-elle en étalant ses affaires.

— Dégage !

— Mesdemoiselles… l'amphithéâtre est assez grand, vous ne croyez pas ? intervient monsieur Odair.

Glimmer lui fait la moue et se place au second rang.

Son regard s'attarde un peu sur moi. Je sors sagement mon bloc note ainsi que mon petit ordinateur et décide de me concentrer pour montrer que je ne suis pas une jeune écervelée de vingt-deux ans.

— Tu devrais faire ta sérieuse plus souvent… il ne te lâche pas du regard, murmure Marvel en textant son brun ténébreux.

— Vraiment ? dis-je avec un petit air innocent. Marvel ce n'est pas très sage d'envoyer des messages en cours, je réprimande en singeant les têtes de classe qui ne vivent que pour les études.

— Tu n'es pas du tout crédible, rit-il en regardant les autres filles baver.

A la fin des trois heures, je passe devant lui sans y prêter attention alors qu'un agglutinement se forme autour de son bureau. Avec Marvel nous décidons de retrouver Johanna dans un café du campus pour nos commérages habituels.

Johanna nous attends, déjà installée à une petite table en métal sur laquelle trône trois thé glacés.

— J'ai commandé, le prof nous a lâché plus tôt, explique-t-elle en relevant ses lunettes de soleil.

— Je savais que j'aurai dû prendre Histoire de l'Art, je soupire en m'écroulant sur la chaise.

— Annie, tu rigole ou quoi ? Tu es un petit génie des Sciences, tu ne travailles pratiquement pas et tu as des résultats de première de la classe ! râle Marvel qui obtient toujours ses semestres de justesse.

— Faux ! C'est Jennifer la major de promo depuis cinq semestres, je fais remarquer en sirotant ma boisson. Je suis toujours cinquième… sixième… je m'en fou.

— Et bien en ce qui me concerne je passe sous le bureau et pour le moment ça fonctionne, lâche Johanna en lorgnant sur un sportif.

— Forcément, dis-je en me connectant à mon espace personnel.

A Miami U, nous avons un espace personnel qui nous permet d'avoir accès à des suppléments de cours, des devoirs, des travaux dirigés etc… Mais c'est surtout un moyen pour les professeurs de contacter les élèves. Je me mordille la lèvre, _il_ m'a envoyé un mail.


	2. IMPORTANT

Bonsoir chers lecteurs,

Un chapitre NdA... Comment ça le règlement de FFnet l'interdit ? Et bien ce n'est pas grave, je le fais quand même !

Comme vous le savez, j'ai arrêté la fanfiction suite à certains évènements et "gentillesses" de la part de lecteurs et d'auteurs, mais je ne vais pas m'étendre sur le sujet. Oui, j'ai plus de classe et un meilleur fond que ceux qui se sont amusés à me faire tomber de mon nuage.

Bref, je vous écris parce que mon appel a été entendu. À vrai dire ce n'est pas une surprise, mais je ne voulais pas forcer la main de cette auteure qui a proposé de reprendre Delirium.

Je vous l'annonce officiellement, **Nafrayu** a le courage de reprendre mon **Delirium**. J'aimerais lui dire toute ma reconnaissance pour le travail qu'elle s'apprête à faire afin de ne pas laisser les lecteurs orphelins de cette histoire. Je crois que je n'ai pas de mots pour la remercier au point qu'elle le mérite.

Alors, bien sûr je vais l'accompagner mais chaque auteur a sa propre plume et parfois sa propre vision des choses. Sachez seulement que je l'encourage dans toutes les décisions qu'elle prendra sur ce projet et qu'elle a mon accord total et tout mon soutien. J'espère que vous saurez apprécier.

Je ne vous annonce pas de dâte de sortie pour la simple et bonne raison que je veux lui passer correctement le flambeau et sans pression.

J'en profite pour remercier les personnes qui ont prit le temps de me contacter, si je ne réponds pas de suite au MP ce n'est pas parce que je vous snob mais juste parce que ma messagerie bug joyeusement.

Et je le confirme, j'ai bien un roman, une duologie pour être plus précise, en préparation. Donc si dans les années avenir vous croisez un livre signé Jack Oumeto... Ayez une petite pensée pour la LJay Odair qui a fait ses débuts ici. En tout cas, j'aurai une pensée pour tout ceux qui m'ont découverte à travers la fanfiction.

J'espère que vous serez aussi juste, critique et adorable dans vos reviews avec **Nafrayu** que vous l'avez été avec moi.

Jay.


End file.
